Affirmation
by Skittles the Sugar Fairy
Summary: When the whole world seems like it's slipping away, out of your control, it's easy to forget what you already know. Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha crossover; shoujo ai.


Keiko stared at the wall of her room sullenly. It had been two years. Two long, hard years that seemed to drag on longer each day. Frustrated tears rolled down her cheeks and she rolled over and just _screamed_ into her pillow. She slumped, whining and squeezing her pillow. It wasn't _fair_. Why did Yuusuke do things like this to her? Where did he get the idea that it was OKAY to just leave and not come back? To not send letters, word or anything to let her know he was okay… Alive even. Whining some more to herself she rolled onto her side, curling up a little and resumed her staring contest with the wall.

Eventually her mother came in and dragged her out. She nodded, not really listening as they walked together, heading for their local shrine. She didn't really want to go, didn't really want to do anything at all. But she still did want to make her mother happy, which was why she relented and ventured out. Walking slowly, trailing a little she thought and wondered to herself if it was worth waiting. What if he never came back? It was Yuusuke after all… Squashing those thoughts quickly she tried to think of happier thoughts. Like… the fact that it had already been two years so really… it could be any time now, right?

Her cruel, intelligent mind oh so snappishly told her that he had probably died in a ditch and the Rekai was just taking their sweet stupid ass time in letting her know that. She managed to tune out the voice as she concentrated on going up the stairs. Stairs and distractions tended to leave her stumbling on the wretched things.

She looked on at the empty yard of the temple and let herself be drawn to the large and ancient looking tree on one side. She could tell from all the ties and everything else about it that it was sacred and that some random person from the street probably shouldn't be touching it… But it pulled at her and she reached over, laying her hand on the bark. It was rough, but oddly warm. Maybe the sun had done it but she wasn't so sure. She'd seen so many strange things and experienced so much more than the average human would likely ever think of.

"Can I help you?" A girl's voice broke her self induced trance and Keiko looked up, slightly startled. She must have really been out of it to not have noticed the other girl. She flushed a little from embarrassment and pulled her hand from the tree.

"Sorry. Ah… Not really… Things are just weird, in my head right now." She fidgeted and smoothed her skirt a little, feeling odd about admitting something like that to a total stranger.

The other girl smiled and it made her eyes dance a little with a held back chuckle. "Ooh, I know exactly how that feels." She shouldered a worn, large yellow knapsack and pulled black wisps of hair out of her face. "If you give me a minute or so, maybe I can help or we can talk or something?" Since, sooner or later, things would settle down and this Shrine would be her responsibility…

Keiko managed a weak and strained smile. "Sure." Better someone than going back to her room and staring at the walls and ceiling. Sooner or later her brain would give and she'd _really_ go crazy.

The black haired girl smiled wider and brighter and scurried off. It would be nice and so very good for her too, to talk to someone normal, about normal problems that didn't have anything to do with jewel shards or demons or other crazyness caused by her grandfather's excuses.

She returned shortly after and stopped in front of the Shrine visitor and bowed politely. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Kagome." She held in a wince, knowing that was a little rude but she'd gotten so very used to doing it so in the past that it had carried over. Hopefully she could remember next time or her mother would throw a fit.

Brown eyes blinked from behind a curtain of brown hair and smiled, if a little painedly. She almost reminded her of Yuusuke. Almost. She smiled a little brighter and bowed back. "Well, if we're going to be that friendly… it's nice to meet you Kagome-san. My name is Keiko."

For a moment, Kagome's heart stopped before she shook the silly feeling away. It was a _name_, a name that wasn't even pronounced the same way anymore. She straightened and smiled back. "Would you like to come sit on the steps over there with me, Keiko-chan?" If they were going to be friendly, might as well go all out, right?

The brown haired girl glanced over at the steps and nodded, feeling a little embarrassed again. Those steps had worn at her before, though that was her own fault for moping about and getting lazy. She moved along after the other, wondering how this would all go. She couldn't talk about everything to the other one, she'd think she was crazy.

Kagome sat down with a slight sigh, relishing the feeling of just stopping for a moment. It was always go, go, go that every time she got to sit for a little while, it felt wonderful. While Keiko was settling, she took the moment to look at her a little. Dark brown eyes with pretty honey flecks in them and long brown hair that shone beautifully in the sun. Pretty, smooth skin and curves that made her a little jealous before she realised she was looking a little too much and glanced up to see the other girl looking at her curiously.

She flushed and cleared her throat. "So, ah… how is… school for you?" Yes, that would be a safe topic, right?

It seemed to be, though Keiko saddened a little. She wasn't sure why but she pushed it away for now. "It's good, I'm doing well though… I miss a friend… He's been gone nearly two years now…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Keiko-chan…" Kagome breathed softly, shoulders slumping a bit. Drat, she'd poked at something sensitive! She hadn't meant to do that! Though… maybe talking would help?

Brown hair bounced a bit as the slightly shorter girl shook her head. "No, it's not like that… He was… is my best friend." She smiled softly, sadly. "Said he would marry me some day…" She sighed and looked at her hands, letting them fold and settle in her lap. "But he's been off, doing what Yuusuke always does… Hasn't written… hasn't called or sent word…" Her voice cracked a bit and she let her hair shadow her eyes, feeling awful for breaking down in front of someone she'd only just met. A muffled cry came from her. "I-I just want to know that… he's okay, y'know?" Her fists tightened in her skirt and her emotions welled between anger and sadness. Sadness won out and wet silver trails ran down her cheeks, hitched cries trying to stay quiet and not let it all come gushing out in front of this stranger-friend.

Kagome winced at the sound and looked around frantically for help. Seeing none she gave in and slid closer, an arm coming to wrap around the girl comfortingly. She shifted again and actually held her, pulling her flush against herself to rub her back easier. She felt terrible, listening to the other cry and not knowing what to do to make it better. She murmured non-sensical things to her, trying to comfort her in small ways like that.

After a few minutes Keiko was able to gather herself together enough to stop crying and panted softly, shifting in the other's hold. "S-sorry…" She murmured, coughing softly from crying so forcefully. She leaned against the other girl, resting her head on her shoulder and moved her arms to hug back softly. "Thank you…"

Dark grey-blue eyes softened a little and she hugged more, still rubbing the smaller girl's back lightly. "It's okay, and really… I don't mind…" The back rubbing slowly worked up until it was more hair petting than anything else. It was comfortable and easy to do and she let herself unwind a little in the repetitive motions.

Keiko shifted slightly so that she could peer up comfortably at the other. "Still, thank you very much…. Kagome… chan." She smiled at the other, looking tired and worn, eyes red and puffy from crying. Still, despite all of that, she seemed a little better for having let it all out to someone.

The raven haired girl smiled back and continued to hold and pet. "You're welcome… And I'm sure he's fine… sounds like a right trouble maker."

The smaller girl nearly choked as a chuckle came from her. "Ohhh, yes… So much trouble… I don't know why I've let it get to me so much… He… he wa-has always been like that. It's just how he is… rude, brash… He… was just always there I guess…" Keiko sighed again, slumping against the other a little more.

"Ah, I know just how that feels… I have a friend that's like that too. It's hard not to worry some times… okay, all the time but… He's strong, so I know that, he can take care of himself and if he can't, he has me and our other friends to look out for him."

Keiko went quiet at all of that, realizing for a moment that… She'd been worried yes… but she'd been worried because she kept thinking he was alone… But he wasn't, was he? He had Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara should he need them. Heck, even Botan and KoEnma would probably break a few rules to try and help. She shook her head. What a worrisome fool she'd been.

Letting go of Kagome she smiled, wider and brighter than the other girl had seen and set her hands on her own lap, relaxing and looking at peace with herself. "Thank you, so much Kagome-chan. Talking to you like this has been… so wonderful." Freeing, liberating really.

The darker haired girl smiled at that. "I'm really glad I could help you." She liked helping people. Usually much to Inu-Yasha's ire.

Keiko shifted a little and relaxed back against the edge of the stairs. "You have a beautiful shrine…" She wasn't sure what to talk about now. And she was sure neither of them was quite ready to share a comfortable silence yet. They'd only just met and most of their interactions so far had been a quick exchange of words before she had broken down and been comforted… Her cheeks flushed a bit at the sudden thought that, Kagome had gave really good hugs… Much better than Yuusuke.

The shrine girl smiled at that and looked out across the grounds and at the sacred tree for a moment. "Thank you… We really do. I'm so lucky to live here and have this just outside." She laughed lightly. "Wow, I sound so conceited, I'm sorry…"

"Mm, not at all! I'd say the same if I lived here." Keiko assured the other, reaching over almost boldly to touch the other girl's hand.

Kagome almost startled at the touch and looked back at the other. Something in the way the other looked caused her to blush slightly, a delicate pink dusting her cheeks. "Ah… thank you…" She smiled and looked down and away, her heart beating a little faster. She leaned in a little, feeling almost compelled as she did so. Keiko did so as well, her cheeks starting to warm as well.

"Keeeiiikooo!"

Keiko startled, her hand pulled back and her cheeks burning a dark red at being interrupted by her mother's call.

"Ah… I guess you have to go…" Kagome said softly, a faint sadness tinging her voice. She didn't want to part with her new friend so soon…

Keiko's cheeks still flushed and she smiled nervously, trying not to fidget with her skirt to make sure it was just right as she stood. "I'll see you later then?" There was a tinge of hope to her voice and the other girl nodded, cheeks just as aflame.

Keiko walked calmly back to her mother who was smiling patiently, happy to see her daughter smiling and alive looking once more. She turned and began to walk, knowing the teenager would catch up with her quickly.

Hands clasped together in front of her for a moment before one shot up as she turned and waved. "I'll see you soon Kagome-chan!" She had back a happy giggle and then ran towards her mother, feeling alive and _happy_ for the first time in years.


End file.
